Start Me Up/Rewrite
Outline *Felix and Derek get sent down to the office *Rebecca is tasked with keeping Felix and Derek in line *Nathaniel hugs Derek first Summary "Felix Fitzgerald, it's the second day of school, and you're already in my office. My disappointment in you should be easily understood," the principal booms, staring across his mahogany desk and directly at one of the two boys sitting on the other side. The one who has caught the majority of his gaze is Felix Fitzgerald, an unimpressive, messy boy with uncombed black hair who has turned his face to the window. He would clearly be a lot happier if he could be out there, which should go without saying, but it appears he is only one of the two in the room who share that sentiment. The boy to his left wears a sly grin on his face, as he slowly kicks and rocks the chair backward, attempting to balance it on its two back legs. The principal's eyes flutter over to his, and the second boy gets the message. He stops his chair tricks, and the principal's gaze returns to Felix. "I want to know why, Felix." ---- "Membership is on the decline, Hans," Fritz growled "Oh, don't be so glum, Fritz," a third voice boomed, followed by a hearty laugh from the belly. Hearing this, Fritz turned to his companion, trying to discern what was wrong with him today. "Membership is not what we need. We need to prioritize volunteers, new workers, not more members When they see what we are doing, they will come. But only then." "We are not a charity organization, Yohn. We cannot simply rely on others for our labor. We cannot-" "We cannot risk our devoted members with our projects, Fritz. To put so much work into trusting someone, relaying to them all of the information our organization has to offer, and then losing them-" "To put all of this work into one of our projects, yet we never get to taste the sweet nectar of our own success? Stupid and foolish." (yohn remains silent) "Our... talent agent," Yohn paused, cracking a nefarious smile and now turning to Hans instead of Fritz. "Out on the field. We've found someone who fits the perfect specifications for the skin. I'm having the boys down at the Capacitor run some test runs tonight." ---- His hair was beginning to go bald, having already grayed but still retaining its volume. The strange gentleman wore a faded, torn once-black t-shirt inscribed with the words "I Explored the Universe and All I Got Was This Stupid T-Shirt" in a blue Impact font. Evidently, the statement was wrong. "It was only a joke, my boy," the mysterious madman grinned, hopping back out of Derek's arms and instead briskly walking towards Felix. Passing by ---- The Capacitor A muffled voice can be heard through the speaker system. "His name is Felix Fitzgerald. He's 15. Attends ________ High School, lives at __________. The voice pauses, as if to reconsider whether that information should be given and if they should continue. The voice evidently chooses in favor of relaying more information. "I would advise against any direct assaults yourselves. He's powerful, and he's got some pretty resourceful friends. They'd manage to fight you off for a while, and you wouldn't want that bad publicity." The voice pauses again. "I think I can take him. He won't be expecting me when I get to him." Category:Episodes